From Mistake to Miracle
by langstonlover
Summary: A wise Apache Shaman woman gives the granddaughter of Lawrence Murphy a mysterious potion that will help her family take the Regulators out of the Lincoln County war for good, but when the mystery substance turns out to be a firtility potion and causes Dick Brewer to get pregnant, things take an unexpected turn for not only him, but for all the Regulators as well. Dick/Billy Slash


"The Regulators are like wolves..." The Apache Shaman women told Mary Anne Murphy, who was the grand daughter of Lawrence Murphy. "If you wish to take them all out of the picture, you must first take out the leader of the pack." Mary Anne frowned. "But I don't wanna kill anyone." She stated for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "Shhh!" The Shaman women hushed her, harshly as she put a hand over her mouth and cursed in her native tongue. "You do not listen well, girl!" She scolded her. "Did you ever once here the word "kill" leave my lips!? No! You will not kill him..." With that the women turned and walked to the other side of her small fire lot cave, where she had a bunch of viles and cups made from bones filled with strange substances, set up all around a small wooden table. Mary Anne was confused. "Well then what...?" She started to ask. "Hush Child!." The old shaman woman scolded again. "Let me work...I will explain to you then." Mary Anne watched as the Shaman woman mixed a bunch of unknown liquids and spices in a bone bowl. "I am old, my child..." The old Apache woman said as she worked slowly with her back turned to Mary Anne. "I forget faces easily..." Mary Anne continued to watch with curiosity. "So tell me, Child..." The old women spoke more quietly this time. "Tell me about their pack leader...The spell will not work if I know not who it is for." Mary Anne gnawed at her lip before speaking. "His name is Richard Brewer..." She told the Shaman women. "He's tall, with sun darkened skin, and very handsome." The shaman woman laughed quietly. "You like him." She stated. Mary Anne's eyes widened. "No..." She said. "We don't get along. We never have...besides..." She began to mutter under her breath. "He wouldn't be interested in me anyway..." The Shaman woman stood still for a moment, but said nothing. She knew what Mary Anne meant. "He has a lover?" She asked. Mary Anne just nodded "I believe so." She said and continued to watch the woman work. At that point the woman had begun a long speech in her native Apache tongue. Mary Anne listened but didn't understand, though she did catch the woman saying Richard Brewer a few times over during her long speech. After what felt like forever, the Shaman woman finally turned around to face Mary Anne. "Come here, my child." She said to her. Mary Anne rose from the bear skin blanket she'd been sitting on, and approached the old Apache woman. The old Shaman held out a small vile filled with a dark liquid to Mary Anne. "Give him this, dear girl." She whispered to her. "This will help your cause. I guarantee it." Mary Anne hesitated. "I don't wanna..." She began once more. "It won't kill him." The old Shaman women assured her. "I promise you." Mary Anne stared at the woman, a serious look on her face. "Before I take it, you have to tell me what it's going to do to him." The old Apache smiled at her. "Why dear, you'll be doing him a favor by giving this dram to him. He'll be a bit uncomfortable for awhile, but after that he'll be more than fine. And another good thing about this is that it'll keep the Regulators out of the picture long enough for your Grandfather to get those Government beef contracts." Mary Anne gnawed at her lip as she thought carefully. "And it won't hurt him?" She asked, just to be sure. "You promise?" The Shaman women nodded. "He might feel a bit of pain, but he'll be just fine." She told Mary Anne. The young red headed Murphy girl sighed. "Alright..." She mouthed as she made her final decision. "I'll do it." The Shaman woman smiled and held the vile further out. Mary Anne reached out a hand and took it. "Put it in his whiskey." The old woman said. "He won't even be able to taste it." Mary Anne nodded. "Thank you for your help, m'am." She thanked the old Shaman and reached into her coat before offering the Apache a bag filled with different types of food she'd gathered together. "For your trouble." She said. The old woman nodded. "Thank you, my dear." She said, opening up the bag and taking out a small loaf of bread. "Hurry now, child." She said to Mary Anne as she took a large bite out of the loaf. "After exactly twenty-four hours the potion will be ruined. He must drink it before this time tomorrow." Mary Anne nodded. "I'll be sure that Grandfather pays you for everything you've done for us." She said, before turning and walking out of the cliff side cave that the Shaman woman lived in. Her horse was at the bottom of the adobe cliff, waiting with its ears perked for her to return. "Come on, boy." She whispered to the paint gelding. "Let's get home...We have work to do." Mary Anne kicked the horse lightly and he started back down the trail to Lincoln at a gallop. Mary Anne carful tucked the vile of mysterious dark liquid into the breast pocket of her dress. She still wasn't exactly sure what the outcome of this potion would be, and truthfully she wasn't entirely sure it would do anything. After all it was just some Indian magic that most likely wasn't even real, but of course her family was out of options. John was out of the way, but now The Regulators were standing between her Grandfather and the Government Beef Contracts that she knew they needed. She was skeptical about her odd little plan, but she had no choice but to go through with it. ... "You've never invited me here before." Dick said, suspiciously as he eyed Mary Anne Murphy from the other side of the parlor they were sitting in. "What's the occasion?" Mary Anne simply smiled. "Oh come now, Richard, does it have to be a special occasion for me to want to see an old friend?" She asked, sipping from a glass of champagne she'd poured herself earlier. "Old friend?" Dick scoffed. "And just when have we ever been friends?" He asked. "Ouch, I think I'm bleeding." Mary Anne whimpered, laughing, before crossing to the other side of the room where Dick was sitting. "Richard..." She whispered, slowly moving to sit in his lap, and wrap her arms gently around his shoulders. "Maybe we've never been friends before..." She placed her forehead against his jet black hair and whispered into his ear, while gently running her hand across his chest. "But that doesn't mean we couldn't start today..." Dick growled. "Get off me..." He told her. Mary Anne laughed. "Why?" She asked, letting her lips brush his temple. "Come on, now, Dickie, Baby." She gently rested a hand under his chin and turned his head to face her. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it before." As she spoke she ran a hand over the front of his pants, grinning when she felt the obvious bulge that was there. "Stop it." Dick demanded, lifting her off of him and getting up from the couch. Mary Anne frowned. "What's the matter, sugar pie?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear. "You only like boys?" Dick turned around and have her the angriest look that Mary Anne had ever seen in her life. "You shut up, you little Harlot!" He snapped, before picking up his hat and heading towards the door. Mary Anne watched him go, before turning her eyes towards the glass of whiskey she'd emptied the vile into that was now sitting on the in-table by the front door. "Dickie, Honey?" She called. Dick stopped at the door. "What!?" He asked, obviously still angry. "Would you mind bringing me that glass of whiskey before you go? I'm awful thirsty." Dick simply growled, picked up the glass of amber colored liquor, and downed it in one long gulp. "Get off yer ass and get yer own drink!" He snapped before walking out the door and slamming it behind him. Mary Anne smiled to herself, remembering how many times countless people had told Richard that that temper of his was going to get him into a lot of trouble one day. "Guess they were right, Dickie." She whispered quietly. "That temper of your's finally gotcha." ... "Well I'm out." Billy said, as he laid his cards down on the table and threw in one last penny before getting up from the dinner table. "Where ya goin' Billy?" A drunken Steve asked, laughing. "Don't ya wanna stick around to watch me beat these loser's sorry asses?" Billy chuckled and glanced at Doc, Chavez, Charley, and Dick, before looking back at Steve. "Naw, Steve, I think I'd best hit the hay. Don't beat 'me to bad though. I wouldn't want ya to start a fight without me hear to back ya up." Steve just continued to laugh as he stuffed a bunch of tobacco into his mouth and chewed on it. "Alrighty..." Billy heard him say as he walked out the door. "Lay them cards down, ladies. Let's see whatcha got." Billy just shook his head and chuckled as he walked towards the bunk house. Dick sat back in the main house, starting down at his cards as he tried to figure out what was wrong with him. He hadn't been this horny in a long long time, yet nothing had happened to arouse him. Was it getting to the point where just looking at Billy was making him hot? If so them this problem he had was a lot more serious then he once thought. A quick fuck once every few weeks used to be enough to satisfy him. Then on any other day he was more than happy to share his bed with any woman who was willing. He definitely wasn't queer, because bedding women was more than satisfying for him still. He was just...A bit confused, he thought, since a night with Billy wasn't bad at all either. But at the moment he was really thinking that he might be maybe just a little bit queer. He'd never been so aroused before. It was almost un natural. The heat in his groin just kept building and building and building, until finally... "I fold." Dick said as he quickly laid down his cards and got up from the table, walking out the door and shutting it back hard behind him. Doc glanced at Charlie and Chavez. "What's his problem?" He asked. They both just shrugged. "That damn greaser done gone and scared him off with his tiny lil' carrot!" Steve shouted before cracking up laughing. "I'm just as big as you, you drunk son of a bitch, and you know it." Chavez muttered where no one could hear him, as the remaining four boys continued their poker game. ... Billy stood in front of his mirror in the bunkhouse, wearing only his underwear, whistling a sad ballad as his combed and admired his dirty blonde hair in the mirror. Suddenly the front door started to creak open. "Don't come in yet!" Billy shouted to whoever it was that had just walked into the bunkhouse. "I ain't dressed! You'll have to look at me naked!" He laughed that menacing little laugh of his until suddenly he felt hands wraps around his waist and someone's head pressing down between his shoulder and neck. "Hey there..." Billy chuckled. "What're ya doin' Dick?" Dick nuzzled Billy's neck. "Takin' you to bed." He growled into his neck. "Now come on..." He yanked on Billy's waist, trying to rush him to his bunk so they could fuck. "Didn't we just have sex last week though?" Billy fake whined, then chuckled. "I thought ya only wanted it once a month." Billy smiled when Dick kissed from his neck up to his temple. "God I must've been a real bad boy if you've gotta teach me a lesson again just a week after the last one." Billy turned his head up and parted his lips. Dick accepted the invitation and lowered his head again to kiss Billy's mouth. "Poor Dickie..." Billy mouthed between kisses. "Just can't keep his hands off of Billy the Kid...Handsome man like me...I can understand." Dick kept trying to yank Billy back towards his bunk. "Shut up and come on." He told him. Billy smiled. "Easy there, cowboy." He said. "You gotta take things slow...big man like you, you could split me right in half." Dick groaned and pulled a Billy back. "Get the hell over here." He growled and shoved Billy onto the bed. "Whoa. Big bad Dick's gettin' mean with me, huh?" Billy chuckled as he sat back up. Dick pushed Billy back and pulled his underwear off of him, before stripping himself down as well. Billy smiled. Excitement burned in his stomach and his heart pounded. "Come on, boss man..." Billy urged him, just before Dick tackled him and pushed his body down onto Billy's. They kissed, deep and hard, their tongues twisting around one another in a battle for dominance, which Dick easily won. Billy moaned and pulled away. "God..." He muttered, twisting his fingers into Dick's slick, black hair. "Want yer cock so bad..." Dick kissed his mouth again, needing to satisfy this strange craving for Billy's love that had suddenly come upon him. Billy kissed him back, harder. "Mmmm...Fuck me..." He groaned out against Dick's mouth. "N..no.." Dick whispered. "Fu..fuck me..." Billy's eyes came in surprise as he watch Dick drop down on all fours, and raise his ass up for him. Billy didn't hesitate. He'd wanted this forever, but Dick had never allowed it. He quickly got up and positioned himself behind Dick, grabbing hold of his hips and pulling him back towards him. Dick waited anxiously for Billy to penetrate him. What the hell was wrong with him? He had no clue. But he knew something must be wrong because he had never had any desire to let Billy fuck him, but now every single part of him was begging for it. It was almost like he was under some sort of spell. Billy grabbed the small bottle of oil from the nightstand and slicked his fingers up. "What made ya change yer mind, Dick?" He chuckled. "Shut up and do it already..." Dick groaned. Billy just laughed quietly to himself as he pushed one finger in deep. Dick moaned and buried his face in the pillow. Billy was confused. That had seemed way to easy. But he didn't give it much thought. His mind was focused elsewhere as he pushed a couple more fingers in and moved them around, stretching Dick's hole out for his cock. Billy chuckled when he realized he had Dick moaning for him. "Likin' it huh?" He asked, grinning. "Fuck..." Dick grunted, pushing back onto Billy's fingers. "Want somethin' bigger?" Billy asked. Dick just groaned and nodded. Billy smiled and pulled his fingers out of Dick, only to replace them a few seconds later with his cock. Dick made a loud, deep groan in the back of his throat as Billy started to push himself in. "Fuck...Yes!" Billy mumbled in pleasure as he began thrusting, the audible slapping sound of his balls smacking against Dick's ass ringing throughout the little room. "How ya like that cock baby?" Billy whispered into Dick's ear as he leaned down over him. Dick moaned in pleasure. "Pl..please..." He whimpered. "More." Billy chuckled and increased the rhythm, making Dick yelp as he got rougher. "Fuck! Billy!" He cried. Billy slapped a hand over his mouth to hush him. "Quiet down." He told him. "Don't want nobody to hear." Dick groaned loudly when Billy finally found that good spot inside him and started hitting it hard, but the sound was muffled by Billy's hand. "Fuck! Dick, I ain't gonna last very long if you keep that moanin' up?" Dick groaned again when Billy gave his prostate a good pounding, then pulled Billy's hand away from his mouth and shouted "God! Right fuckin' there!" Billy grunted and fucked him harder, slamming against his prostate with each thrust. Dick screamed and squirmed beneath him, as he reached down and started stroking himself. Billy gripped the bigger man's hips harder as he came closer to climax. "Shit..." He grunted. "Gonna...gonna shoot!" He groaned out as he came hard, spilling his warm seed deep inside Dick's body. Dick moaned, and came with him, the warmth of Billy's release filling him being more than enough to push him over the edge. He yelped as his climax intensified until finally easing up and allowing him to catch his breath. As he tried desperately to get his breath back, the overwhelming needy feeling for Billy to fuck him left his body and mind completely. Now all he felt and thought was disgust with himself for allowing Billy that position of dominance. He was gonna have to make up for this now, and fuck Billy so hard and so long that he forgot all about this and still knew his place in the pecking order around here. "You alright there?" Billy chuckled, still a bit out of breath. "Want a little more?" Dick jumped up suddenly and grabbed Billy up by the hips, pinning him down to the bed with his face against the pillows. "Hey now I know yer kinda knew at this baby, but if yer wantin' to ride it ya gotta turn me over the other way..." Billy whispered. Dick pushed two fingers up into Billy's ass, using only spit to ease the way. Billy moaned. It stung like hell but he liked it. Dick leaned down to whisper in Billy's ear. "Listen to me you little rodent..." He whispered. "That was a one time thing. It ain't ever gonna happen again. You've been good lately. That's the only reason I let you do that to me. Now you're bein' bad again, so I'm gonna have to punish ya now." Billy grinned. "Well get on with it then." He chuckled. "I've been a real bad boy. I deserve a good poundin'." As he spoke he raised his ass up high for Dick to fuck him. "Damn right you do!" Dick muttered as he smacked Billy's ass then pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his erection, never once giving a thought to the strange trance like neediness he'd felt just minutes before. It hadn't really been a big deal so he didn't see reason to worry, but as it would turn out, those few moments of neediness would change the course of not only Dick's life, but the lives of all the Regulators. TBC... 


End file.
